


Shadow Lover

by LunariaTaisho



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaTaisho/pseuds/LunariaTaisho
Summary: When the Heroes of the Four Sword are separated, Vio learns that there is someone who knows the real Vio. Shadow Link offers Vio a high position at his side. What happens when Vio accepts and the two become close and just what secret is Vio hiding? Read and find out.Once again, I own nothing but the plot twist.





	1. Chapter 1

Vio's POV

I sighed as I walked through the eerie, silent forest. Though the scenery was slightly depressing to look at, I was relieved to be away from my companions. There is such a thing as being in your own company too long. Even more so when there are three other clones of you all traveling together.

Red Link was the least annoying of the three other Links, though he's overly emotional and his nicknames were less than original. Blue Link was constantly loud and angry about one thing or another and his OCD tendencies, as well as his constant complaining about Green Link being the leader, got old fast. As for Green, he was hopeless. Always getting lost, never asking for help, rushing into battle alongside Blue, and so determined that he was the original Link since he was green.

It also annoyed me that they rarely ever listened to my advice. I was the more intelligent part of the Hero, yet I was the one who was ignored the most. I knew that Blue didn't trust me much since I tended to stay to myself. However, I had a good reason to keep one thing a secret. The other three would freak out if they knew.

I was lost in thought about the information I had learned about Ganon as I settled down beneath a tree for the night, but I immediately noticed Shadow Link's appearance at the top of a tree. His purple hair was slightly rumpled beneath his long, black cap and his bangs hid his bright blue left eye. The full moon brought out the best of his pale face as if he had always been intended to be seen under the gentle light of the moon. Seeing him grinning at me made my heart ache.

Ever since he had kidnapped Princess Zelda, I found myself dreaming about our shadowy counterpart on the rare occasion when I could sleep. I never knew that I had such a fixation on clawed nails and fangs, but I found the fang that peeked out of the right side of his mouth incredibly adorable and the way his cap changed with his emotions was intriguing. His voice also captivated me, even though his syntax was uncultured, his deep, smooth voice could make anything sound good, even his death threats. I only realized that I had been mumbling aloud about needing to tell Green, Blue, and Red about Ganon when he spoke.

"Is it really important for them to know!" I was grateful that it was night and the shade of the trees hid the blush I felt creep across my face as I realized he had heard me talking to myself.

"Shadow Link!" I leaped to my feet and drew my sword as he dropped from the branch to land a few feet away.

"There's no point in telling them anything. Nothing will change." He grinned and shook his head. "Unrestricted, always fighting over stupid things."

"What are you trying to say?" I sighed again, silently agreeing with his assessment of the others.

"You sigh once more...Ahh, I've had enough of this." My eye twitched as he mimicked my voice and echoed my thoughts. That he could see how fed up I was when the others couldn't pissed me off. I pointed my sword at the purple haired Link.

"I'm not falling for that!" He chuckled and gently pushes the tip of my sword away from his face.

"You and I can see the hidden side of things." I felt my eyes widen. From the smirk on his face, I could tell he knew something about me. I just hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. "The truth behind them. But the other three can't."

I swallowed as he grabbed my wrist gently and moved closer as he lowered my arm. His blue eyes seemed to shine as our eyes locked. I couldn't help thinking how truly gorgeous his eyes were. They weren't exactly the same color as the others and mine. They held a bit of a lavender hue to them.

"We're both alike, don't you think so? Why do you have to be with those low-leveled people." I was speechless as he laid his strong hands comfortingly on my shoulders. "Why won't you come to the Dark World?"

"L...let go..." His hands started to slide around the back of my neck and I could feel his sharp nails carefully trail across my skin. I shivered as a wave of heat ran through me. "There's a high position that awaits you there."

He leaned in as his hot breath bathed my ear as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Dear Violet, with me you can be who you really are. You won't have to pretend that their words don't hurt. You won't have to keep your secret unless you want to." I closed my eyes as he pulled me closer.

"How long have you known?" I could hear the smirk in his voice as he started twisting a lock of my hair around his fingers.

"Since the first time we fought. Those three are so oblivious that they never even noticed that you're a woman." I groaned and let my head fall onto his shoulder. It certainly illustrated just how idiotic Green, Blue, and Red were that the enemy figured it out before they did. It was so frustrating to have to keep this a secret, but I knew Green would go all protective on me like he is with other women, Blue would crack jokes about how weak women were and Red would want to dress me up in impractical clothes. I dropped my sword as the horror of that idea took hold.

"So Gufuu knows too then." He pulled back and shook his head.

"Nope, and he won't find out unless you want him to know. This will be our little secret." He grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he pulled back. "So, Vio, what do you say you leave those idiots and join me?"

"Yeah, this is probably better for me than to be with those unworthy three." He smiled at me and squeezed my shoulders. "And I would prefer that no one else knows that I'm a woman."

"No problem, Vio. My lips are sealed." I smiled back and nodded as he pulled me into the shadows and the world around us disappeared. Soon we were in front of a large temple at the top of Death Mountain. Shadow showed me around and introduced me to some of the common monsters in the temple, though he didn't introduce me to Gufuu.

The first few nights at the former temple of light were long and boring. My insomnia prevented me from sleeping more than a couple of hours a night, so I spent the nights pacing around the room Shadow showed me to, which was right across from his. While I paced at night, I thought about everything that was going on. I knew that I was going to have to betray Shadow's trust. As annoying as the others were, I couldn't let our world fall into darkness.

The problem with this was that the more time I spent with Shadow, the more I could see the good in him. He did some evil things, but I couldn't hold that against him. He was just following his orders. The day after I arrived, Gufuu had called Shadow into his throne room and from the sound of it, he hadn't been pleased.

Unfortunately, I could tell that his displeasure caused Shadow physical pain as I caught him limping for a while and there was a rapidly fading bruise on his cheek. With a master like that, I couldn't blame him for what he had to do.

When he wasn't busy, Shadow would hang out with me and we would talk. Even though some of his stories were a bit disturbing, there was a deep sadness and loneliness that I could hear in his voice. It wasn't long before he was treating me like his best friend and I couldn't deny that I had quickly fallen for him. What little sleep I could get was plagued with nightmares of having to choose between killing Shadow and killing Red, Blue, and Green. I didn't want to sacrifice any of them, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't figure out a way to save them all and I feared I would be forced to choose.

A few weeks passed before Shadow brought me the news that Blue and Red were on their way to the temple. While it pained me to go along with Shadow's plans, I knew that Blue and Red would be able to get out of the trap alive. So, I played along by pretending that Green was dead. It was hard to see Red cry, though I couldn't help wondering if he would have been that distraught if I had been the one to die. While the two of them were throwing their fits of grief, I headed back to meet up with Shadow.

He seemed to be in a bad mood already as we sat around Red's sword, which was displayed in his throne room. I hated seeing him upset like that.

"Hey, Shadow. What's wrong?" Shadow shook his head.

"It's nothing, Vio."

"Come on, Shads. We're friends right. You can tell me anything." I leaned back in my seat and smiled at him. "I hate seeing you upset."

"It's not important, just something that stupid princess said pissed me off. Callin' me Link's shadow, comparing me to that loser." I sighed and shook my head before standing up and draping my arm over his shoulders.

"Just ignore her, Shads. She doesn't know you like I do." I grinned at him and winked, causing him to laugh. "The Princess is a bit stuck up, not that those three idiots ever noticed when we were one. You're not just our shadow, you're so much better than how others see you."

"I don't know, Vio. It sounds like you're flirting with me." He smirked as my face heated up. I punched him in the shoulder and chuckled a bit.

"Maybe, maybe not." I started to pull away from him but he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Shadow?"

"I know you don't want anyone to know you're a woman, Vio, but that doesn't mean you're a man." Shadow leaned his forehead against mine and I found myself lost in his eyes again. He cupped my face and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "Even if it's just in private, be mine. Be my queen, Violet. I want you to be by my side, always."

"Shadow...I don't know what to say..." I bit my lip and cupped his cheek. There was a bit of fear in his eyes as he waited for my answer. I tried to picture my life without Shadow and was stunned by the level of pain as my heart clenched. It was then that I knew, no matter what happened, I could never intentionally hurt him. I didn't want to lose him. "Yes. Yes, Shadow, if you'll be my king, I'll be your queen."

I laughed as he picked me up and twirled me around. As he set me back down, our lips met in our first kiss. I gasped a bit as I nicked my lip on his fangs, which allowed him access. I smiled into our kiss as our tongues fought for dominance. In the end, I let him win.

Our moment was interrupted by the Four Sword resonating. I pulled back with a gasp and rested my hand on the hilt. Shadow wrapped his hand around mine, while he stepped on Red's resonating sword.

"Vio, you're now a member of the darkness. Don't forget." I smiled and pulled our hands off the hilt to wrap our fingers together.

"Don't worry, Shads. I won't forget." He smirked back at me and kissed my nose.

"Good." We both scowled as Gufuu screeched for Shadow. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he stepped away from me. "I'll meet you in your room after I talk with Gufuu."

"Careful, Shads, he sounds pissed." He ruffled my hair and smirked.

"Don't worry, Vio. I'll be fine." As he headed out the door, he winked at me over his shoulder. "If I do get hurt, you can always nurse me back to health."

"Sure, Shads, sure. See you later." I laughed and headed to my room to wait.    


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's POV

As soon as I left Vio, I made my way to Gufuu's throne room. The idiot may be my boss temporarily but I had no intention of letting that temperamental, little bitch run my life. Once darkness and Master Ganon took over, I planned on getting rid of Gufuu and claiming this kingdom of fire for my lovely Vio and myself. I just had to make sure that "Link" couldn't join as one again. I sighed again as I entered the room and bowed to the self-important ass.

"You called for me, Master Gufuu."

"About time, I don't like being kept waiting, you worthless brat." I clenched my fist as he started in with the insults again. As much as I would like to have back talked him and put him in his place beneath my boot, it wasn't the right time yet.

"Sorry, Master." He hmphed before changing from his demon form, which looked ridiculous, to his humanoid form. Flying eyeballs just ain't scary at all, no matter how big and red they were and his humanoid form wasn't any more impressive. He looked like a useless pretty boy who was too scared to muss his long lavender hair to actually do any real work.

"The Big Poe has proven himself useless and fallen to the heroes. You were tasked with destroying them and so far, all you've done is turn one." Vaati, as he likes to be called when he was in this form, scowled at me as the air stirred. "Kill that brat, Vio and we will crush the heroes."

"Master Vaati, Vio is an asset to our mission. Killing him would be wasting the gift of a powerful ally and with his intelligence and knowledge of Hyrule, he'd make a fine general." Vaati frowned and shook his head.

"It would be better to lose an asset than to have it turned back to the other side."

"Vio is completely on our side. He won't turn back to their side."

"I require proof of his allegiance. The green Link is making his way here and should meet up with the red and blue Links within a few days." Vaati paced, which was a good sign for me since it meant he was willing to consider things. There was no way I was going to let my queen be killed after all the effort I put into getting her. I just had to convince Vaati that Vio was too important to kill. "If Vio is truly on our side, he will kill one of the others."

"He will prove himself to you, Master." I bowed again as he waved his hand in dismissal.

"See that he does, Hero's Shadow." My sharp nails dug into my palm as the asshole called me that loathsome name again. How I hated being called that as if I were somehow less than the Hero. "If he fails, he will die."

"Yes, Master." As I left his throne room and headed to Vio's room, plans ran through my head. I didn't want to put Vio in any real danger, so sending her as an assassin was out. The others would surely kill her as soon as she struck.

"What'd Gufuu want, Shads?" I grinned at my queen as she leaned against the doorframe of her room.

"The Big Poe's been popped and didn't even manage to kill off one of the idiots. Gufuu wants one of the heroes dead, and he's decided that you're the one to do it." Vio raised her eyebrow and nodded.

"He's testing my loyalty, then. I assume that if I don't kill one of the others, I'll be the one killed." I loved how smart she was. I draped my arm over her shoulder and pulled her into her room, closing the door behind us.

"I won't let that happen, my queen." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck as she leaned against my chest. I buried the fingers of one hand in her golden hair as I slid my other arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against me. "You're mine, Vio."

"And you're mine, Shadow." She sighed and rubbed the back of my neck for a bit before pulling away. "So, what's the plan for those three?"

I got comfortable on her bed, using the headboard as a backrest before pulling her onto my lap. She leaned against me as we discussed what Gufuu said and our plans. At first, she wanted to try the assassination route but agreed that it would be difficult to get all three of them at the same time. Not impossible, but difficult and there was a chance that they would survive. I wanted her to take the Cyclops with her and outnumber them, only killing them when they were too beaten to fight. She wanted to fight them on her own, without anyone's help.

After a lengthy discussion, we settled on a combination of Vio's plan and mine. I'd send Cyclops to chase Blue and Red towards Green and once they were together, they would be herded to the river of lava that separated our temple from the rest of Death Mountain. Vio would be waiting in front of the temple wall on a throne and confront the three idiots. She was sure that either Blue or Green could be goaded into a fight in which she would kill the challenger.

We decided to wait for Green to get a bit closer before putting the plan into action, Vio was positive that Green would get lost. It was a good plan and I was even more impressed with her than I had been. She was everything a queen should be. Beautiful, intelligent, strong, and willing to fight. I felt that we could do anything if we were together. She was my best friend, my first friend, and my first love.

I didn't even realize how late it was until I glanced out the window to see the moon already starting to set. I kissed Vio's forehead before shifting her to my side so I could get up.

"It's late, Vio. I should let you get some sleep." I tilted my head and frowned as she giggled. It was the first time I had heard her giggle. It was adorable. "What?"

"I'll be lucky if I manage to get to sleep before dawn and even then, I only get about two hours of sleep or less." I raised a brow as she grabbed my hand and pulled me back on the bed. "I have insomnia and can't sleep."

"So if you're not sleeping, what do you do all night?"

"When I have books, I read. Otherwise, I just pace the floor and think." I frowned at this news, I hadn't known about her insomnia. "Will you stay with me tonight, Shads?"

"Sure, though I don't know how much company I'll be. Are you sure you want me to stay?" I smirked when she nodded. "Alright, but you know, I tend to sleep in the nude."

She blushed bright red and stood up. At first, I thought she was going to kick me out but she surprised me by opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers and tossing them to me.

"I'll be right back. Go ahead and put those on." She grabbed another pair of boxers and a short-sleeved tunic before heading to the attached bathroom. I chuckled and shook my head before stripping and putting the boxers on. It was a good thing we wore the same size clothes. "Well, you going to stand there looking hot all night or cuddle with me?"

I smirked as I turned to see Vio in the doorway. Without the armor on, you would never mistake her for a man. The armor hid her pert breasts and shapely slender legs. It hid her slender waist as well. It mystified me how she hid her long, thick hair in her cap.

"So, you find me hot, huh?" I laughed as she blushed again and shook her head.

"Of course I find you hot, Shads. I wouldn't have agreed to be your queen if I wasn't attracted to you." She pushed me onto the bed and slid in next to me, resting her head on my chest as she cuddled into my side. "But I'd still find you attractive no matter what you looked like. I love your mind, your heart, and your personality. I love you just the way you are, Shadow."

"I love you too, my Violet." I smiled as I gazed into her warm, gentle, sapphire blue eyes and brushed her hair out of her face. I couldn't help kissing her again as she smiled back at me. She made the cutest little mew sound as her eyes closed and she buried her fingers in my hair. I turned towards her and pulled her tighter to me.

The next morning, both Vio and I slept in later than usual. I couldn't help smirking at her muttering about how sore she was as she limped to the bathroom. I loved watching her long golden hair swaying against her bare back. If we didn't have so much to do, I would have joined her in her bath. Instead, I grabbed my clothes and headed for my room to clean up and change.

I checked Vio's room, but I could hear her humming in the bath. To keep from joining her and delaying us further, I headed to the kitchen, grabbed two plates of food, a red potion, and two stamina potions. Vio needed to heal fast and we both needed more stamina for the day.

By the time I got back to Vio's room, she was dressed in her usual outfit and armor, her hair once again hidden in her cap. I winked at her as I set the plates on the table and handed her the two potions. She groaned and downed them, wrinkling her nose at the taste before stuffing a piece of toast into her mouth to kill the taste.

"Thanks, Shads."

"No problem, Vio. Anything for my queen." She smiled and shook her head as I downed my stamina potion and grimaced.

"I hope the stamina potion was for working today and not for staying in bed." I laughed and took a bite of my steak.

"As much as I'd love nothing more than to spend the day with you, we still have to work. Gufuu hates it when things are slow, the impatient ass."

"We still have a lot to do, we have to explain the plan to the cyclops and move a throne outside the wall."

"Don't worry about the throne, Vio, I got that covered. I can also get the stage for the fight made, I just need to know how you want it to look and where you want to set the trap up."

"You're the best, Shads." I grinned as she kissed my cheek.

After we finished eating, we headed out to find the right spot to herd the three morons. It took some searching, but we found a spot along the wall that had a large mosaic which would make an impressive backdrop for my queen's throne. I decided to create a silver throne with black and violet cushions, and red gems embedded in the backrest on either side.

Seeing how the other three would be on the other side of the lava river, I sunk the battle arena in the river, so they wouldn't have a way across. Vio wanted to keep it simple, just an open space with pillars around it that would shoot fire at anyone who tried to hide behind them.

Once the stage was set, we headed back to talk with the cyclops. That took most of the afternoon since they were so thick headed. I made sure that they got them right. Vio and I didn't want any mistakes. I snickered when I told the Cyclops that they had to bow down to Vio when they arrived at the lava river.

After explaining what to do, we took them out to the river and showed them the spot that we wanted them to herd the heroes to. By the time we got back, everything was set for the cyclops to start the chase. While Vio headed to grab us some dinner, I checked the Dark Mirror to see where the three idiots were before telling the Cyclops where to look for them.

It took those big, stupid idiot Cyclops two days to find the heroes, but the plan went off without a hitch. As soon as Blue and Red rejoined Green, I went to get Vio, who was reading in the library and teleported us to the trap.

Since Vio wanted to confront them by herself at first, I sank into the shadows and just watched. The shocked look on Green's face when the Cyclops dropped to their knees and bowed down was almost as good as the disbelief on all their faces when they spotted Vio sitting on her throne. Her arms rested casually on the arms of the throne and she had one leg crossed over the other knee. The smirk on her face was simply adorable and I couldn't wait to see her in action.

"Welcome to my kingdom of fire, my dear old friends."     


	3. Chapter 3

Vio's POV

I almost broke out laughing at the shocked looks on my former companions' faces. The clueless expression on Red's face, the angry expression on Blue's face and the shocked dismay on Green's face were priceless.

"VIO?!" Green, of course, had to be the first one to say something. He always had to lead in everything.

"The real Vio?" I wanted to roll my eyes at Red's stupid question. It was almost disappointing that they couldn't tell a real from a fake. But I was used to their idiocy since they hadn't even figured out that I'm a woman.

"What the hell are you doing a place like that?!" I wanted to punch Blue for being stupid, too.

"Of course I'm the real one, don't be so surprised." I keep my tone bored since it always pissed Blue and Green off. "Master Gufuu has given me all of Death Mountain. Isn't it great? If ya'll wanna be my subordinates, I can think about it for you."

"MASTER GUFUU!"

"Don't tell me, Vio..."

"That's right, I've changed my way of thinking—No, I've become more progressive." I leaned my cheek on my right hand lazily, as if I wasn't betraying everything we believed. "Mere light doesn't stand a chance against the mighty power of darkness. It's just a waste of energy trying to protect it."

"He sure was always cool about everything." Green looked confused like he had just gotten lost again.

"This is a dream, right, ya a dream." Red's hopeful face was even dopier than normal.

"Or..." Blue scooped up a rock and threw it at my face. "An illusion."

I held my hand up to keep the rock from hitting my face. It stung a bit and I felt a bit of blood run down my palm. Blue was a bigger idiot than I had thought if he couldn't tell an illusion from reality.

"Blood." I smirked again as Shadow emerged from the shadows, crossed his arms and smirked down at the three morons.

"It's not a dream, nor an illusion."

"SHADOW LINK!!" Again, I wanted to roll my eyes at how stupid they sounded. As if it surprised them that Shadow showed up.

"It's just that the real and more righteous Vio has just awakened." He teleported beside me and draped his arm around my shoulder, giving my left shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We're best buddies, right."

I nodded and grinned at the dumbfounded look on their face. I didn't think those three could look any stupider than before, but I was wrong.

"Are you serious, Vio? Did you forget what he did to Hyrule Town?!"

"Green...Just think about it. This most intelligent Vio was always sticking around with you low-level idiots. He was bound to get tired of that kind of lifestyle." The mock pity in Shadow's voice helped piss Green off big time. I almost felt bad for Green. "Being humble is just like being dumb, as dumb as a crow. That's why people like me and Master Gufuu can accept Vio as one of us. If you really care about your ally, then I would suggest you withdraw now."

"That's how it is." I smiled slightly. Green was speechless, Red looked like he was going to cry and Blue looked pissed beyond pissed. I hoped that Blue was the one to challenge me. I would enjoy kicking his ass more than I would Green or Red. I knew it wouldn't fool anyone long, but I couldn't actually kill them, so I was going to make it look like I did. "Sorry guys."

"Why you...You Traitor!!" I smirked as Blue flew into a rage and started forward. "I always thought you had a bad personality but, I can't forgive you for this!!"

"So you really have chosen to side with them." Green stopped Blue from trying to get to me and drew his sword. I was disappointed that I couldn't fight Blue. His comment about my personality actually hurt my feelings a bit. "There is no way I can let Gufuu have the power of the Four Sword. I shall defeat you myself. Duel me now, Vio!!"

"Huh, this is gonna be exciting!" Shadow laughed as I chuckled. "What do you think, Vio?"

"Very well." I stood up next to Shadow and grinned. "Allow me to show them what real supreme power is made of."

Shadow snapped his fingers and the arena he had created for me slowly rose from the lava river. Red plead with both Green and me to not fight, but I couldn't have him ruining the plan.

"My kingdom is surrounded by an ocean of lava. If you hide behind a boulder it will blow fire at you." I smirked and goaded Green some more as I stepped into the arena, just to make sure he didn't change his mind. "If you wish to live, I advise you to surrender."

"Actually, you're the one that should be warned!" Green stepped into the arena as well.

"This must be the first time I've had a serious match with you, Green." I gave him a cocky smirk before attacking. He barely had time to raise his sword and I ended up cutting his sleeve without doing much more than scratching him. He made the mistake of dodging behind a pillar and had to dodge right back out as it blew fire at him. He rolled out right where I expected him to and I was already in the air, prepared to strike him when he noticed me. "No matter what you say, you are probably wondering what to do if you actually kill me. That's where you're lacking in strength!!"

I wasn't too surprised that he managed to block my attack. I had expected him to fight back after all.

"So are you!! You're just blindly following whatever Shadow Link tells you to do, you're no longer my friend, Vio!!" It hurt a bit to hear Green say that, but I couldn't back out of my plan. There had to be a way for all of us to survive this. I refused to lose my Shadow or my idiots. I vaguely heard Red wailing for us to stop while Blue yelled at Green to hurry up and finish me off.

"This is hilarious! Nothing could be funnier than this." I held in a laugh as I heard Shadow laughing in the background. I loved hearing him laugh, but I wished the others would shut up so I could completely concentrate on the battle.

"Though we are just about even, physiologically speaking, it's been obvious who the winner would be from the beginning!!" Green had not yet landed a hit on me, however, I had drawn blood a few times. After all, I had to make this look real. Shadow wasn't stupid by any means and he would be able to tell if I wasn't really fighting. Besides, Green wasn't in on the plan so he really was fighting.

"You think so? Don't think that the only way of winning is by being clever."

"What?" Green smirked at me.

"Your overconfidence is your downfall, Vio!" I yelled as the little bitch stomped on my foot. "You're mine!"

"You've really got me mad now!!" I blocked his strike and followed up with lightning quick counter strikes. He barely dodged most of them, but quite a few still got through and he was covered in blood, though even being pissed off, I took care to make sure they wouldn't kill him.

"You must snap out of it, Vio!!" We both lunged at each other in a final attack.

I dodged his sword and in a blink of an eye, I slammed the pommel of my sword into his stomach hard enough to cause him to fall unconscious from the pain. Since my blade was already covered in his blood and he had already been bleeding, it looked like he was dead as he fell to the ground, but I could still see his shallow breathing.

The other two idiots rushed to Green's side, begging him to wake up. I knew it was going to be at least ten minutes before he would wake up. Shadow laughed as he joined us.

"Well done, Vio!! Now you are truly one of us!" I smirked as Blue glared at me and I couldn't resist taunting him.

"What, you didn't believe me? This is how it is." I turned away from my idiots and walked away with Shadow, who was patting my back as he laughed.

"This is awesome!! What an awesome feeling. Now, let's go into the fire temple and celebrate!" I smiled and nodded at him before glancing back at the others briefly. I felt a bit bad for Green. He would be in pain for days if he didn't have a potion to heal himself.

That night we partied with the Cyclops. Shadow generously told them that they could have as much as they wanted. We toasted to the defeat of Green, though I felt a bit guilty knowing that he wasn't really dead.

"This is the best and happiest day ever, now that the heroes can't rejoin as one ever again!!" I smiled as Shadow laughed again.

"Cheers to the castle of darkness." Shadow smiled at me and winked.

"And it's all thanks to you, Vio." Again, a sharp stab of guilt pierced my heart. But I kept my face happy.

"So, this is our country." I gazed out the window and felt Shadow join me.

"Yep, what a nice view." I smiled as I glance back at Shadow. He wasn't looking out the window, he was looking at me. "Vio, you're better than I thought. With just the two of us we can rule not only this country, but the world as well!"

"Are you going to betray Lord Gufuu?" I felt my heart beat faster at the possibility that he would help get rid of Gufuu. I knew I could help him be a good ruler, maybe even talk him out of killing the Princess and releasing her to exile with Blue, Red and Green. It meant the world would still be covered in darkness, but there's always light even in the deepest darkness.

"Auh, Gufuu is something that I revived. We can just seal him back again." He shrugged as he tossed back his ale. He flopped back on the ledge of the window.

"But...But isn't there someone even stronger behind Gufuu? You know..." He stopped laughing, sighed and crossed his arms.

"Ya, that's right. The king of darkness, Ganon. Gufuu is gaining strength slowly as he draws in the heroes' presence. There's nothing I can really do about that." He sat partly up as he spoke. "Ganon is the one who allowed me to come into this world using the Dark Mirror."

"Dark Mirror? What's that?" He laughed and leaped to his feet before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room.

"Come on, Vio, I'll show you!" He led me to the top of a tower that was pretty much empty except for a large black mirror, a chair and a couple of Cyclops who were acting like drunken idiots in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing, you fools!! Don't mess with it, are you trying to break it!! Get out!!" I laughed as Shadow chases the Cyclops out of the room. He looked back at me and smirked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's POV

I smirked as I looked back at Vio. She was laughing at the Cyclops running in terror.

"Heh." I walked over to the Dark Mirror and laid my hand on its dark surface. "This is the Dark Mirror! It provides us with unlimited Dark Power. It's like a Dark Fountain. As long as we have this mirror, we're invincible."

"I see..." I draped my arm around her shoulders and gently squeezed her right shoulder before leading her out of the tower. It looked like she was lost in thought as we headed back to her room. "Say Shadow, about what we were saying earlier, is it possible to defeat Ganon using that mirror?"

"I don't think so. All the mirror can do is give power to the king of darkness." I wondered where she was going with this. "If there is such a possibility...that would be when Princess Zelda lends her power to the heroes, right? That's why we can't have Princess Zelda escape the Sky-Tall tower of the Wind Palace."

"Sky-Tall...tower..." I could practically hear the wheels in her beautiful head turning. "Ok then, why don't we use Princess Zelda and defeat Ganon!!"

"What?!" I turned to see her excited expression. I hadn't thought I would hear such a suggestion from my queen.

"That way the whole world will be ours! We can both be the rulers of this world!" I loved seeing the passion for conquest blazing in her eyes. I grinned back at her as the idea took root. It wasn't a bad idea, either. Why should we only rule one small kingdom when we could rule the world?

"I see, ok! Let's give it a try!" I wrapped my arm back around her shoulders and laughed. "Vio, you're an excellent girlfriend."

"Aw, shucks." She blushed as I leaned my face next to hers.

"No, I mean it. I feel I have finally met a trustworthy ally." I smiled as I gazed into her eyes. "This is one of the reasons I love you, Vio."

"I love you too, Shadow." I grinned as we fell onto her bed together. I felt like the luckiest man in the world to have her by my side.

"Let me show you just how much I love you, my dear Violet." I tugged her tunic away from her neck and started trailing kisses down her lovely throat.

"Only if you'll let me show you my love as well, my Shadow Lover." I groaned as she tugged my cap off and ran her fingers through my hair. It was hours later that we both fell into an exhausted sleep, wrapped so tightly around each other that I didn't know where she began and I ended.

A few days later, Gufuu ordered me to take Vio with me on my mission to destroy the forest surrounding Death Mountain. It was an exciting day for me since I would finally be able to show my queen how powerful I was. I settled Vio behind me on my black and violet dragon, Onyx, and summoned the power of the volcano.

"Alright, it's time for our first destruction!! Do your worst, Death Mountain!!" I laughed as the forest creatures ran from the fire and lava that fell to destroy them. "Swallow up the forest!"

I smirked as Vio leaned against my back. Her awed expression filled me with pride at my capabilities.

"What do you think, Vio?"

"Amazing, so this is the power of the darkness?" I laughed and stood up as I looked down on the blazing world beneath us.

"Next is the human town! We'll burn everything down and create a black horizon!" I grinned as I thought of those humans running from me. "To those humans who always looked down upon shadows, I'll show them my mighty true powers!"

Vio and I watched as the land around our kingdom fell to ash and ruin from on top of Onyx. It was an amazing feeling to hold my queen in my arms as we claimed our future kingdom and world. When darkness snuffed out the light, I would be king of all shadows and we will take our rightful place at the top. No longer would we be ignored and disregarded by our light counterparts.

Every day for the next three days, Vio and I rode Onyx and spread our kingdom further. And that was just the beginning. Gufuu had attacks planned for the whole next week as he wanted to claim the rest of Hyrule within the month. That third night was the first time since Vio agreed to be my queen, I fell fast asleep while she was still awake. I had tried to stay awake with her, but she insisted that I get some rest.

It was the middle of the night when a loud crash woke me. I was surprised to see that Vio wasn't in the room and hurried to find her in case she was in trouble. Several Cyclops followed me as I ran towards the source of the crash. To my surprise, I found her in the Dark Mirror room standing over a dead Cyclops, her sword was drawn and covered in his blood.

"What's going on here?! Why'd you kill him?"

"I was walking around and heard something from in here. The Cyclops just suddenly attacked me. He must have been sleepwalking." One of the Cyclops tapped my shoulder and showed me a hammer that it had found in the room.

"Someone tried to break the mirror." I didn't want to believe that Vio would betray me, but it wasn't looking good.

"I just saw a little midget and heard that noise in here." Vio had an almost blank expression on her face. The only thing that held any emotion was her eyes, which seemed to beg me to believe in her. "It might have been the midget or whatever made that noise."

"The other two Links might've sneaked in." I walked over to stand in front of the mirror and laid my hand on it.

"I...I guess so."

"I'll ask the mirror what the other two are doing." I was shocked and infuriated to see that Green was alive and with the other two heroes. "That's Green?! Why is he still alive!!"

"I, I don't know. I was sure I killed him..." I felt a deep pain in my chest as the scene changed and I saw Vio holding the hammer that the Cyclops found, ready to smash the mirror. If I hadn't seen it in the mirror, I wouldn't have believed that Vio would ever betray me. Not after everything we shared. I watched as my eyes turned red from rage and my sharp nail lengthen as I leaned my forehead against the Dark Mirror.

"This traitor must be executed!!" I was beyond listening to any excuses she could come up with. The mirror was the only evidence that I needed. The Cyclops quickly pinned Vio to the floor and tied her up. In short order, they had her and the two Four Swords tied to a large stake on a large boulder suspended over a pool of lava.

"So you were always watching us through that mirror." Even as she faced death, she still had that blank expression on her face, as if nothing mattered to her at all.

"That's right. But, there were some things that I didn't want to see." I called upon my dark powers. "Oh Mirror, return to the tower of the winds!!"

I floated around Vio for a minute, glowering at her for her betrayal.

"So this whole time, you were just faking this alliance?" I felt my heart breaking as I thought about all the talks we had, the moments we shared, and the passion that she must have faked. Our entire relationship was fake. "You ended up being even worse than just normal evil."

"It's no different from what you always do." I could almost believe that she was sad as she smirked at me. "You're the one who said we're both alike."

"To waste an opportunity of ruling with me, you're a fool." I clenched my teeth as she shattered my heart. "It's too bad that I have to kill you, but I have no choice. I'll even have two Four Swords destroyed along with you!!"

I could almost see sorrow in her eyes as she looked at me as if she regretted that it had come to this. Just as the Cyclops was about to light the traitor on fire, he was knocked out by that detestable Green.

"Vio!!" She looked shocked as the three idiots fought their way into the room.

"Green!! Blue!" I almost rolled my eyes as Blue climbed on top of the pillar the swords and Vio were tied to.

"We're here to save you, Vio!" I growled as Red lit some of the Cyclops on fire with his fire rod.

"Game's over, Shadow Link!!" I glared at the three heroes as they stood between the traitor and me.

"N...No!! Get off this boulder!!"

"Huh?" I watched as the boulder plummeted down towards the lava below, only to see that moron, Red, use his Ice Rod to freeze the lava. While Blue and Red stared at the frozen lava, Green freed Vio and gave Red his sword back. Seeing the relieved look on her face just enraged me more.

"Destroy them!!" The Cyclops immediately charged the four heroes. Though they were quickly defeated when Blue broke the top layer of ice. My Cyclops fell into the lava and burned alive as Vio and I stared at each other. "Vio, how dare you do this to me!! My dreams!!"

"You are, after all, a simple reflection of us. Our thoughts don't differ much. That's why I fooled you." The blank look was back on her face. She had never looked this indifferent before. "Even to the very end, the only big difference between us is you would betray your owner for your own evil purpose. But I for one, can't throw away the hero in me."

"I won't forgive you...don't think this is over!!"

"Let's do it." I glared at the heroes as Green spoke. My rage increasing by the second.

"We're not how we used to be back in Hyrule Castle." Blue and the others held their swords up, ready to strike me down. That Vio would try to kill me again was too much.

"Damn you bastards, I'll have each and every one of you killed!!" I lunged at them with all the rage and dark power I had at my disposal.

"Oh Four Sword, give us light!!" Green and the others raised their swords and I was struck with a blast of light. Oh how it burned, but it didn't hurt as much as the pain Vio's betrayal caused. In the last seconds before I was forced out of the world of light and back into the Dark World, I could have sworn I saw tears and regret in her eyes.

As soon as I arrived in the Dark World, I limped my way to Master Ganon's throne room to report. However, a second voice in the room caused me to pause and listen.

"It was successful, Master. Shadow now believes that Vio betrayed him and hates him." I peeked through the door crack to see a Dark Cloud talking with Master Ganon. "It was difficult to access the hero's mind and control him long enough to make it look like he had betrayed the Hero's Shadow."

"Well done. The boy was getting too cocky as it was." Master Ganon laughed. "The violet hero had too much influence with the shadow and gave him delusions of grandeur. Shadow will destroy the heroes for me once and for all."

I waited for a few minutes after Dark Cloud left before I entered the throne room. I thought about what I just heard and it felt as though my heart was weighed down by stones. Vio hadn't betrayed me, I had betrayed her. I realized that the blank look on her face was when Dark Cloud was controlling her. I had almost killed my queen for something that she didn't do. I knew she must have hated me for what I did and for the lack of faith I had in her.

I sighed and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I couldn't let Master Ganon know that I had heard him and Dark Cloud talking. I didn't have to worry about that though. As soon as I entered the room, Master Ganon shoved me back through to the world of light. Entering the world of light a second time was more painful than it had been the first. As I struggled to exit the mirror, I plead with Master Ganon not to send me back, but he wouldn't and I was forced out of the mirror, panting and in both physical and emotional pain.

When I finally emerged, I found I was in Princess Zelda's tower room. I grimaced at the pitying look she sent me as I shook on the floor.

"What are you staring at? Go away." I growled at the less than intimidating image I made as I panted to catch my breath. I glared at her as she started walking towards me. "Don't get near me!! Quit looking down on me like that or don't pity me! My body suffers when you do that. Damn!!"

"You think that the light is always harming you?" She smiled gently at me. "That's not true. You are one of the "Links", you are actually a hero yourself."

It stunned me to hear her say that. My entire existence, I had wanted to be acknowledged as equal to Link and to be regarded as someone more than just a reflection. I stared up at her, wondering what had changed her impression of me, since the last time I had seen her, she hated me. Before I could ask any questions, Dark Cloud emerged from the Dark Mirror. He grabbed Princess Zelda up. She only had time to call out Link before she was knocked unconscious by him.

He told me that Master Ganon ordered him to take her. I tried to keep him from doing so since I knew she wouldn't last long in his poisonous grip. But he escaped after reminding me that I was nothing but a shadow who owed my existence to Master Ganon. He may have intended to remind me of my place, but all he did was piss me off. First, he turned me against my queen and then he calls me just a shadow.

It was as I recalled Princess Zelda's gentle smile and the love in Vio's eyes as she told me I was better than what others believed, that I realized I couldn't let Gufuu or Ganon win. The Princess was right, I was a Link and a hero. I was determined to prove it. I glanced at the Dark Mirror and saw that the others had been split up again. I had to warn them about the Princess before it was too late.

As I struggled to get down the stairs, I transformed into Vio. I knew that they would never take a warning from me seriously. Even though he thought I was Vio, I was glad that Green tried to help me and took me seriously when I told him that Princess Zelda was in danger.

I led them to the tower, but we were interrupted by Gufuu. I told the others to attack the top of his head, as that was his weak point. But even when Green stabbed him and he started to shrink, he didn't die. I saw Vio running towards us and teleported away before she could see me.

By that point, I realized they wouldn't be able to defeat Gufuu unless the Dark Mirror was destroyed. Even though I knew I couldn't survive without it, I couldn't let my Vio die. When I finally reached the Dark Mirror, I saw that Vio and the others were in a lot of danger. As Gufuu attacked my queen, I found the strength to stand, grab the Princess's chair and smash it into the mirror.

I saw the others in the shards of the Mirror that were left in the frame and knew that I had to destroy it completely. I felt weak and pain racked my body as I struggled to push over the heavy mirror.

"The Dark Mirror!!" I didn't even bother to turn around to see Gufuu. "Have you gone nuts, Shadow Link!!"

"He he, now darkness can't be reborn anymore."

"This also means you'll be throwing your life away, fool."

What's wrong with that?" I laughed weakly. "I was born of the Dark Mirror. And with my hands I unleashed you. Ain't it perfect for both of us to die together!"

"STOP IT!!" I laughed weakly as I succeeded in pushing the mirror over. I looked over to see Gufuu starting to shrink again and knew I had destroyed the mirror. "I was so close..."

"The force gems..." I glanced over to see the others standing over Gufuu.

"Shadow!!" I heard Vio's voice as if it were a long way away. Are you the one who broke the Dark Mirror?! Why!!" I smiled a bit as Vio knelt down next to me.

"Did that Gufuu disappear...?"

"He's gone. We defeated him. And it's all thanks to you!"

"Thanks to me...?"

"Ya, you saved us!" My vision was cutting in and out. My eyelids felt heavy.

"I see..."

"Hang in there, man!!" I smiled a bit.

"You know Shadow can always do nothing but follow behind their owners. Backs facing us, never to turn around. But that Shadow was able to turn before ya'll and defeat ya'll's enemy." I hated seeing my queen upset. "Isn't that something. I wonder if I was able to become one of them ally things."

"Of course, man. You're one of us!" I smiled at Vio one last time before I was enveloped in light. Only this time, it didn't hurt. It felt warm and gentle, like Vio.    


	5. Chapter 5

Vio's POV

"He disappeared." I sighed as I held in the tears I wished I could shed for my Shadow Lover. "When the "Shadow" wished to "turn into light" he disappeared. The reason why Shadow Link did all these evil things was probably because he wanted to be acknowledged, have us turn around and face him. He was actually sad, that guy."

We didn't have long to reflect on my Shadow's death. Before any of the others could say anything, Ganon appeared and we once again had to fight, not only for our lives but for the fate of our world. There was one thing that I said to Shadow when he thought I had betrayed him that was true. I can't turn off the hero in me, it's who I am. I wanted to be Shadow's hero and protect him, but in the end, I couldn't do anything to save him and he gave his life for us, for me.

The only thing I had left was to avenge him, starting with the demon who created him only to discard him like trash. It infuriated me that Ganon thought Shadow was worthless after all he had done to win the world for him. He almost won the battle when he tried to infuse our Four Swords with darkness, but at the last second, Princess Zelda combined her powers with ours and we managed to defeat him.

Of course, Princess Zelda was surprised to see four "Links" and while the other three started arguing about who the real Link was again, I quietly picked up a piece of the Dark Mirror, turned and headed for the exit of the tower. I knew that we would have to rejoin into one again, but there were a couple of things that I needed to do before that happened. I felt bad for our dad since he would have to put up with three sons for a while.

"Vio?" I turned just as I was about to leave the tower. Princess Zelda was standing in the doorway and I could hear the other three still arguing from the top of the tower. "Where are you going? You and the others have to rejoin."

"There are a couple things I need to do first, Princess. I know it's an imposition, but it'll be several months before I can return." She tilted her head as I spoke to her and smiled softly.

"You loved him, didn't you Violet?" I felt my eyes widen as she winked at me. "I'll see you in about nine months then. Don't worry, I won't tell the others that you're a woman."

"How did...?" She laughed and shook her head.

"I spent some time alone with the Dark Mirror, but I would have known anyway, a woman can always tell." Her smile dimmed as she hugged me. "If it's any consolation, I know he loved you, too. It was for you that he changed and in the end, it was your recognition that mattered to him."

"Thanks, Princess." I gave a humorless laugh and stepped back as I gazed up towards the sound of the others. "I still don't know why the others didn't realize I'm a woman. Shadow was the only "Link" who knew the real me, the one who isn't just a hero. The one who wanted love. You do know that Link when we're joined, loves you. Link, like Shadow, is waiting for you to acknowledge his feelings. That's why he never forgets to bring you lunaria flowers when they bloom every year."

"Really?" The Princess bit her lower lip and sighed. "I don't know if Link and I can be together, though."

"Princess, Link's the Hero of Hyrule, I don't think anyone would object to having their Princess marry their Hero." I shook my head and turned back towards the forest in the distance. "If you love him, make it work. You have a chance to live your life with the one you love. Please don't waste that chance."

"Vio...I'm so sorry that there was no way to save Shadow for you." I nodded before I walked away.

"There was nothing anyone could have done. I just wish I had told him about the little one. Maybe he would have found a different way to defeat Gufuu." The tears I had been holding back started streaming down my face. I paused for a second and looked back at Princess Zelda. "Princess, will you promise me one thing?"

"What is it you want?" I smiled a bit as she didn't promise right away. She always was much smarter than some people took her for.

"Promise me that when I'm gone and Link is one again, that you'll take care of my baby. I know Link." We laughed a bit at that since technically, I am Link. "He's a great guy, but a bit clueless at times."

"Alright, Vio, I'll take care of the little one for you."

"Thanks." With that, I took off running, heading for the forest.

After a week of traveling, I found an abandoned cabin on the edge of the Lost Woods, where my relationship with Shadow had begun. It took me a month to finish repairing it, but it was a cozy little house. As soon as the cabin was repaired, I created a rose-shaped necklace from the shard of the Dark Mirror that I had taken and wore it as a reminder of Shadow.

Not that I needed a reminder. Every time I saw my shadow on the ground while I hunted or foraged for food, I felt like crying and my heart clenched. The little sleep I was able to get at night was plagued by dreams of my lost love and every thought I had during the sleepless nights were filled with him and our child.

By the time I was half way through my pregnancy, I had a lot of clothes made for our child. I didn't know if the little one was a girl or a boy, so I made little tunics and leggings for the little one. Most of the tunics were violet, black or white while the leggings were tan or white.

There were a few times that the Four Sword resonated, letting me know that Blue, Green, and Red were alive and well. I didn't know what they made of my disappearance, though I was sure that Princess Zelda would have made up an excuse for my absence.

Eight months into the pregnancy, I felt like a beached whale. If the others could see me, they would never have mistaken me for a man. My feet and back ached constantly. Even though it had been a long time since Shadow died, I still thought of him all the time and would often spend the night crying. I would have liked to blame this on being pregnant, however, I knew it was due to missing Shadow.

Finally, the day came when I went into labor. It was terrifying to give birth alone, but as always, I managed and as the sun and moon crossed paths in a solar eclipse, I greeted my little girl. Even at birth, she looked a lot like her father. She was born with icy blue eyes and a head full of purple hair.

Seconds after she was born, two tiny fairies flew in the window and landed on her forehead. The fairies weren't pink, blue, green, or purple, but one was black and the other was white.

"Hello, hero." The small white fairy fluttered his wings as he stared up at me. "I'm Lucien, the light fairy."

"And I'm Zillah, the shadow fairy." The small black fairy grinned up at me as she giggled. "We're here to watch over and guide the chosen one."

"Chosen one? You mean my daughter?" The fairies nodded. This news worried me as usually those chosen for some great destiny went through a lot of pain and some died young. "Chosen for what?"

"We can't tell you that." Lucien flew up and stared at me. "Just know that your daughter, being a child of both light and shadow as well as being born when the sun and moon came together, will be very important to the future of this world."

"We'll watch over her for you, hero. Don't worry about her too much. With her parents being a hero of light and a hero of shadows, she'll be just fine." Zillah giggled and patted my baby girl's forehead. "You're little one will have a lot of powers, both light and dark. We'll make sure that she understands who she is and what she can do when the time is right."

"For now, we'll just keep her safe and help her grow into the woman she should be." Lucien flew back to Zillah, who planted a kiss on my baby's forehead. Lucien also kissed her forehead and a yin-yang appeared briefly before fading again.

"It's time for you to name her, Violet Hero." I nodded as I caressed her smooth little cheek. She stared up at me with those icy blue eyes and I smiled.

"Her name is Violet Shadow so that she will always remember her mother and father." I wiped a tear from my cheek as I also kissed her forehead. The yin-yang appeared again, this time it was inside an upside down, silver triangle. Once again, it faded after a few seconds. "What do these symbols mean?"

"That's not important right now. Just know that she has a long life ahead of her and we intend to make sure it's a happy one." Zillah smiled at little Violet Shadow.

"Now, we do need one thing from you, Violet hero." I tilted my head at Lucien. "You must not tell anyone about the symbols or that she has a great destiny. She must not know until it is time, so you must keep this locked away from Link when you rejoin them. He will have access to most of your memories, it's just this one that must be kept secret."

"Of course. Knowing myself the way I do, he'll get over protective, spoil her rotten, and refuse to let her learn anything." I laughed and shook my head. "Would you make sure that she learns how to fight and wield a sword?"

"Absolutely." They laughed as they spoke in unison.

"Alright, then I guess it's time to rejoin the others." I sighed and shook my head. "I wonder how they'll react to finding out I'm a woman."

"You mean they don't know?!" Zillah laughed and Lucien smacked his forehead and shook his head.

"No, I think I'm the one with all the intelligence and observation skills." I grinned as I carried Violet Shadow over to the carrying cradle I made and laid her in it before changing into my armor, my usual tunic, leggings, and pulled my hair up into my cap. "Well, it's a two-week journey to the castle. I'm sure they've repaired the damage by now. Let's get going."

After traveling for two weeks, the four of us finally arrived at the castle. Lucien and Zillah road in the carrying cradle with Violet Shadow. I snuck into the castle and headed straight for Princess Zelda's throne room. Luckily, she wasn't busy with anyone at the time. As soon as she saw me, she dismissed her maid and rushed over to hug me. I smiled a bit, she wasn't nearly as stuck up as she used to be.

"Vio! It's so good to see you." I laughed as Zelda held me back, looked me over and frowned. "You're still dressing as a man."

"Of course, the others wouldn't recognize me in a dress. Besides, I've always liked wearing tunic and leggings. You have a better range of motion." She sighed and nodded.

"I wish I could wear them too. Some of my dresses are so heavy. But enough about clothes, let me see the little one."

I grinned as I pulled the blanket off the carrying cradle. Princess Zelda squealed, which woke Violet Shadow up. She yawned and blinked her icy blue eyes open. She cooed and waved her little arms around as she spotted a new face. Lucien and Zillah flew up and bowed to her before landing next to Violet Shadow again.

"Princess, this is Violet Shadow, my daughter, and her two fairy companions, Lucien and Zillah."

"Oh, she's adorable, and she looks so much like Shadow." I nodded sadly as I placed the carrying cradle in Princess Zelda's arms.

"She does. I wish I could have more time with her, but I've already held things up for too long." I sighed and pulled the Dark Mirror rose necklace off and laid it in the cradle with Violet Shadow. "We should call the others and put the Four Sword back."

"Unfortunately, you're right." Zelda sighed as she looked down at Violet Shadow. "I'll raise her as if she were my own, Vio."

I nodded as we crossed the room to her throne. She sat down and placed the cradle in her lap before calling for her maid. I stood next to her on the right as she asked the maid to call for Green, Red, Blue and our father. As we waited, we discussed a few things, such as keeping Link from becoming an over protective father and having her taught how to use a sword and protect herself.

It wasn't long before the others arrived. The looks on their faces when they saw me was hilarious. Red immediately ran up and hugged me while Blue and Green patted me on the back.

"Vio! Where have you been? We missed you." I chuckled and Blue pulled Red off me to keep him from breaking my ribs.

"I missed you guys too." I looked over at Princess Zelda, who was hiding her giggled behind her hand. "As for where I've been, I had something important to take care of."

"That's what Princess Zelda told us, but she wouldn't tell us what was more important than returning the Four Sword. I'm sure that we could have taken care of it once we became one again." I laughed as Blue complained and I saw Green roll his eyes.

"I'm sure that Princess Zelda had a good reason to send Vio and not the rest of us."

"A very good reason." Princess Zelda laughed as she picked Violet Shadow out of the cradle. "Vio was the only one who could have bright this bundle of joy here."

"Wait, who's baby is that? It looks a lot like Shadow Link." Green frowned as he studied Violet Shadow.

"That's because Shadow Link was her father." I smirked as the others.

"If Shadow Link was her father, who's her mother and why isn't she with her mother?" Princess Zelda laughed as our father raised a brow at Blue's question. It was obvious to me that Father had figured out the truth though the others still hadn't. I sighed and shook my head at the puzzled looks on the others' faces.

"Her mother is right here." I pulled my cap off, letting my hair fall to my waist, and crossed my arms as I leaned against the wall behind the throne. "This is Violet Shadow, Shadow Link's and my daughter."

"You mean..." Blue looked stunned.

"Wait...What?!" Red still looked puzzled.

"I was beaten by a girl?" I laughed. I figured that Green's first thought would be that.

"I always wanted a daughter." The others looked over at our father as he hugged me. "May I hold my granddaughter?"

"Of course, Father." Zelda smiled as she handed Violet Shadow over to our father. I smiled as he tickled her under her chin and grinned down at her. "Princess Zelda agreed to see to her care."

"Wait, why give her to the princess?" Red looked about ready to cry. "We can raise her once we're one again."

"No way. We'd become so over protective that she ends up hating us and we wouldn't let her learn to fight. She's not going to be a princess, who has to spend her time on other matters, so she's going to learn to defend herself like we did."

"A girl shouldn't be fighting." I glared at Green.

"And that attitude is why I didn't tell you three that I'm a woman. I kicked your ass, Green, even with you going all out, and my daughter will be a fine fighter."

"Don't worry, Vio." I looked over to see our father frowning at Green. "I'll see to her training when she gets older myself, just as I did for Link. I've always thought that a girl needs to defend herself."

"Thanks, Father. And Princess Zelda will teach her what she needs to know about being a woman." I smiled at my daughter before sighing. "With that settled, it's time to finish what we started and return the Four Sword to its rightful place."

The others all looked sad and excited at the same time. The mood was solemn as Princess Zelda lead the way back to the sacred temple of the Four Sword. It wasn't long before the four of us stood in front of the pedestal with our swords drawn. As one, we thrust our swords into it and I felt myself being pulled into the light. It was almost a relief that I wouldn't have to live with my sorrow anymore. 


	6. Epilogue

"What's a freak like you doing here?" Vio sighed as she looked up from her book to see Biff, the bully on campus, and his cronies cornering someone. "We don't like your kind here, Dark Lander."

"Come on, guys, I'm just trying to get to orientation." Vio shook her head, put her book in her backpack, slung it over her shoulder and headed over as Biff shoved the hidden man into the wall of the library. She cracked her knuckles as she walked. "I don't want any trouble, I'm just trying to go to class."

"Go back to where you came from, you stupid shadow." Vio heard the hidden man growl and smirked. She didn't mind taking on the four of them, but a little help was always welcome. She tapped on Biff's shoulder as she stood behind him.

"What? Can't you see..." Biff's eyes widened as he saw Vio standing behind him. "Uhh, Vio...we were just..."

"Save it, Biff. I know what you were doing. I'll give you and the other morons three seconds to get out of here." Biff was torn between wanting to run and wanting to look cool in front of his friends. By the time Vio had reached three, they hadn't moved an inch. "Looks like you need another lesson."

Before he could blink, Vio had punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the groin. As he fell, Vio sent a spinning kick into the face of the moron closest to Biff, knocking him on his ass as he held his broken nose. As she turned to take care of the next bully, she was surprised to see that they were already on the ground.

One was unconscious while the other was just stunned. She smiled as she finally saw the man they had cornered. He had shoulder length, purple hair, stunning good looks and bluish purple eyes. A fang flashed as he grinned at her. She blushed before she looked down at Biff and scowled.

"Next time I see you bullying anyone, Dark Lander or not, you're going to need an ambulance. Now get your goons and get out of here you piece of trash." She smirked as Biff and two of his cronies dragged the unconscious one away as fast as they could.

"Hey, thanks for the assist." She looked back at the Dark Lander and held out her hand.

"No problem. Scum like that should have been dumped in the trash when they were born. I'm Violet Linkson, but most people call me Vio." Her eyes widened and she blushed again when the man took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"The name's Shadow Linklin, but my friends call me Shads."

"You must be new here. Did you need any help finding things?"

"Yeah, I just missed orientation because of those low-level idiots. I'd love a tour." Shadow tilted his head as he studied the beauty before him. She had long, golden hair, large sapphire blue eyes, and was dressed in violet jeans and a black, snug tee-shirt that said, "If you can read this, my eyes are up there." with an arrow pointing up. He laughed and nodded to her shirt. "I like your shirt."

She laughed and punched his shoulder before leading him around campus, showing him where all the buildings were and the best cafes. She took him to the university store and helped him pick up his books. The entire time they walked around, they talked about their lives.

Vio found out that he was going to college to design video games. She told him that she was an English major with a minor in education. Shadow found it impressive that she wanted to teach underprivileged kids. They also shared their favorite colors, foods, animals, and a lot of other pieces of information.

"So, can I buy you a coffee?" Vio smiled as she shook her head.

"I can't drink coffee, but I'd love a Chai tea latte."

"Why can't you drink coffee? Not that I'm complaining." She laughed and patted his arm.

"Everyone asks that. I have terrible insomnia, so I have to stay away from any caffeine or I won't even get my normal two hours of sleep."

"That sucks." Shadow shook his head. "Well, let's go get you that Chai tea latte then. Where's the best place to go?"

"Hylia's Best, the café a few blocks down, really lives up to its reputation. I'm supposed to meet my study group there today, so I can introduce you to everyone." Shadow frowned a bit which caused Vio to laugh. "Don't worry, the only jerk of the group means well. He just has anger management issue."

"Alright, lead the way." A few minutes later, Vio and Shadow walked into the semi-crowded café. Vio quickly spotted her four friends a table for six and headed over, pulling Shadow along with her.

"Hey guys, meet Shadow Linklin. Shadow, this is Link Link, we call him Green. Next is Link Larkson, we call him Red. Next to Red is Link Lawson, who we call Blue. And last, but not least, is Zelda Hylson." They all exchanged greetings and welcomed Shadow to the group.

"So Vio, you finally have a boyfriend, huh?" Vio blushed and nervously played with the rose shaped mirror pendant she wore as she kicked Blue's shin under the table, causing him to yelp.

"Shut it, Blue, or I'll tell Red what you got him for your anniversary."

"You mean Blue remembered their anniversary?" Green laughed as Blue stuttered and started turning red in the face. Red, seeing his boyfriend starting to get angry, giggled and clung to his arm, which distracted him enough to calm down.

"So, what are we studying today, Vio?" Shadow and Vio turned towards Zelda as she shuffled through her backpack.

"It's History today since we have a test on the Hero and Heroine of Termina, Hyrule, and the Dark World in a week." Vio pulled out the book she had been reading earlier.

"You mean the era when the God of Time and the Goddess of Balance appeared and ended the cycle of the hero, freeing the three realms to live in peace and travel between them?" Vio's eye widened and she nodded as she looked over at Shadow.

"Have you taken this class before?" Shadow shook his head.

"Nah, I just liked the story of how the Goddess of Balance and the God of Time came together. My dad used to tell me that an ancestor of ours met them during their journey."

"That's funny, my mom told me the same thing. She said that the Goddess of Balance gave our ancestor this necklace and was told to pass it down to the first-born daughter in each generation." Vio showed Shadow her pendant and his eyes widened.

"Do you know what that is?" Vio shook her head. "It's part of an ancient Dark Lander artifact from the time of the Sorcerer Gufuu's defeat by the Heroes of the Four Sword and the Shadow Hero."

"How can you tell?"

"It has the same feel to it as the earrings I have that are made from the mirror." Shadow pulled his hair away from his ears to show the two small hoops. "It was said that the God of Time gave them to my ancestor to pass on to the first-born son in each generation."

"Huh, what a strange coincidence." Green and Blue looked bored as Shadow and Vio talked. "But we only have a week until the test. You love birds can talk jewelry later."

Vio scowled at Blue before kicking him again. The rest of the group laughed as he started grumbling under his breath.

Meanwhile, in the other corner of the room sat a tall, purple-haired woman with icy blue eyes and a tall white-haired man with pure white eyes. The woman smiled as Shadow and Vio leaned towards each other while they studied.

"They are finally together again." The woman sighed happily. "Now that they've found each other, they will be able to find each other in every life they live."

"Such is the way soul mates should have been had the balance not been disturbed by the war between Hylia and Demise." The man stood and held his hand out to the woman. "It is time to check on the reformed."

The woman to his hand and smiled up at him as she stood. As the two of them left the café, the woman took one last look at Vio and Shadow before they disappeared unnoticed.


End file.
